


Surprise!

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pups, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13





	Surprise!

John woke up rubbing his hand over his eyes to wake himself up. It had been a long day yesterday, and he had, for once, been allowed to sleep in. He was grateful for the sleep, but also a bit wary as to why. Usually he had Sherlock, or one of the pups waking him up if he slept much past 8am.

Tightening his bathrobe around his waist, he made his way out of their bedroom and into the sitting room. The first thing he noticed, set him on high alert. It was quiet. Far too quiet. With their two pups, there was always some sort of activity going on. But there was nothing. 

“Sherlock? Oliver? Charlotte?” John called out, his voice seeming to echo in the empty space. He heard faint giggling, then Sherlock shushing the offender before it went quiet again. So they were hiding? That was interesting. 

“Alright. I guess there is no one here.” John called, louder then necessary. “I guess I will go about my morning routine. Since there is no one else in the flat.” 

He went to the kitchen and started the kettle boiling, and made getting a cup out more of an ordeal. He wondered what exactly was going on. He didn’t have to wait long. Oliver, their youngest at 2 years old, toddled slid down the stairs, wearing his periodic table blanket like a cape. 

John bent down to be closer to his level. “Good morning, young squire. What can I do for you today?” 

Oliver laughed “Dada and Charlotte. ‘prise!” he exclaimed. 

“Dada and Charlotte have a surprise? For me? Well, we should go take a look then, shouldn’t we.” 

He moved the kettle off of the stove, picked up Oliver, and started to walk up the stairs. 

He reached the door if what was his old room, and heard some hushed activity inside. Oliver squirmed in his arms, and got down. “Papa! ‘prise!” he said as he pointed at the door. 

“Is that where my surprise is? I guess we should go in then.” John said the last part slightly louder so Sherlock and Charlotte would be able to hear him. 

John turned the doorknob, and flashed a smile at Oliver, and pushed the door open. 

The room was dark, but being so small, he could smell Sherlock and Charlotte were huddled over in the corner. Before his eyes could adjust to the dark, Sherlock turned on a lamp, and he and Charlotte both yelled “Surprise!” 

John looked around, seeing balloons, and a large banner, clearly painted with help from the pups, that said “Happy Birthday”. That’s when he remembered what the date was, realizing it was indeed his birthday. 

“Aww, you all are wonderful!” John said, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. He looked over at Sherlock, who was heavily pregnant with their third pup. He hugged the detective as tightly as he could. “You actually remembered! This is so amazing, you have no idea.” 

Charlotte hugged John’s leg. “Dada! It’s your birthday! Eat some cake!” 

John laughed and noticed the cake on the other side of the room. “That does look tasty. But Papa didn’t make it, did he?” 

John noticed that a pout appeared on Sherlock’s face at the comment. “I am quite good at baking, I will have you know.” The detective said. “It’s all chemistry in the end really.” 

John laughed, “I know. I’ve had your baking before. I was just kidding.” He kissed Sherlock on the forehead softly. “I couldn’t ask for a better moment, right here and right now. My life is perfect.” 


End file.
